Ace of heart
by Steedwald
Summary: "Je pensais qu'on aurait pu nous briser à volonté, que rien n'y ferait. Nous pourrions bien l'être déjà que rien n'y changerait." OS Drake x Hawkins


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Résumé : "**_Je pensais qu'on aurait pu nous briser à volonté, que rien n'y ferait. Nous pourrions bien l'être déjà que rien n'y changerait.**"**

_**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda, mais vous le savez déjà.**_

_**Un petit one-shot sur Hawkins et Drake, pour changer un peu de la tendance et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Ace of heart**_

Je pensais qu'on aurait pu nous briser à volonté, que rien n'y ferait. Nous pourrions bien l'être déjà que rien n'y changerait. Ça pouvait bien être douloureux comme atroce, doux et réconfortant, tu n'y vois même pas le sens.

Tu as le regard dans le vague. Tu réponds parfois à mes questions, mais pas toujours.

Je te demande alors pourquoi et tu me dis que de toute façon l'avenir y répondra un jour, comme tu viens de me répondre à l'instant. Devant ton visage si inexpressif, je m'énerve rapidement. C'est tellement plus beau quand tu as des émotions. On se sent mieux à côté de toi, parce qu'on voit enfin que t'es humain.

Et quand tu m'offres un de tes rares sourires, tu me laisses souvent toucher tes cheveux aussi. Alors j'en prends une mèche blonde, comme des fils d'or glissant entre mes doigts et je regarde tes beaux yeux. Tu me dis d'arrêter. Mon instinct animal me dit le contraire.

Encore aujourd'hui, on se demande pourquoi nos navires voguent côte à côte.

_« Ce sont mes cartes. Elles ont prédis mon chemin. J'imagine qu'il est commun au tien... »_

Je vois à ton regard troublé que tu me mens. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, c'est un beau mensonge que tu inventes là. Moi il me plaît. Je te lance un mince sourire. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, près de toi je ne me contrôle pas. Je souris, dis des choses insensées et il m'arrive même de te trouver magnifique. Alors tu te poses contre moi et apprécie le calme qui règne autour de nous. Je me trouve moi-même étrange à accepter ce contact mais je ne le refuse pas. Je ne te refuse rien. Puis tu sors ce fichu paquet de cartes à jouer... Et là je m'en trouve vraiment agacé. Je te l'arrache des mains et le jette un peu plus loin. Tu essayes alors de t'écarter de moi pour aller le récupérer, je te retiens fermement. Et là tu me sors :

_« Drake, tes crocs. » _

Je palpe doucement mes canines et me rends compte, effaré, qu'elles ont triplé de taille. Mais mon magicien a un petit rire discret et moi, je fais de mon mieux pour contrôler les pouvoirs de mon Zoan. Lorsque je relève mes yeux, je découvre avec déception que tu es déjà à côté de moi, à faire léviter tes cartes dans toute la pièce.

_« Tu ne peux donc pas t'en passer ? » _

Tu jettes tes beaux cheveux blonds dans ton dos.

_« Ne peux-tu pas cesser de lire le journal, chaque jour ? »_

Belle répartie. Je retire la carte dans ta main, la retourne. J'y vois la Faucheuse. Je ne m'y connais pas là-dedans, je préfère te demander.

_« C'est un mauvais présage ? _

_-Non, pas du tout... »_

On dirait que tu te moques de moi.

_« La Faucheuse n'est jamais un bon signe Hawkins. »_

Un sourire se forme sur tes lèvres et je me demande tout bas si tu es fou.

_« Qui peut dire ce qui est bon ou mauvais ? Saurais-tu différencier le bon du mauvais ? _

_-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes... _

_-Pourquoi as-tu laissé la Justice Drake ? » _

J'ai la bouche entrouverte, je crois pouvoir te répondre mais non. Rien ne sort.

_« J'aurais aimé voir les mêmes choses que toi Drake. »_

Tu dis des choses étranges. Parfois c'est comme si on ne parlait pas la même langue. Tu ranges tes cartes une à une, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait les blesser ou te faire mal. Je soupire en te voyant partir et quitter mon bateau pour retourner sur le tien. Parfois je me demande si tu ne fais que passer le temps à mes côtés. Ou alors si tu y trouves vraiment de l'intérêt. Mais comme toujours, je n'ai que la moitié des réponses que j'attends.

Mais un jour s'est produite une chose très étrange qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur toi Hawkins. Je sors de ma salle de bain. Je suis trempé, à moitié nu, avec une pensée pour ton visage et te trouve là. Tu es allongé sur mon lit, endormi, et pas plus vêtu que moi. Je sursaute et fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais en me retournant. Cette vision de toi me rend incontrôlable. Je couvre mes yeux et rabats avec regret la couverture sur ton corps, ma foi, somptueux. Pour une fois, je me maudis de cette attitude trop chevaleresque. Ce que j'aimerais t'admirer un peu !

Puis tu ouvres tes paupières et m'avoues que tu ne dormais pas. Je me sens très confus. Tu tires sur mon poignet et je me retrouve à quatre pattes, au dessus de toi. Je ne sais plus que penser...

_« Hawkins... Tu devrais retourner sur ton bateau... maintenant._

_-La vue te plaisait n'est-ce pas ? »_

Ta question m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je n'ose pas te répondre, de peur de te dire à quel point j'avais envie de toi. Ta main frôle ma joue et tu souris parce qu'elle est chaude. Tu sais que c'est toi qui me fais ça et mon calvaire te rend heureux. Alors toi, petit magicien, continue de t'amuser de moi à toucher ma peau et faire glisser discrètement ce drap qui te recouvre. C'est tellement cruel ce que tu me fais là. Car tu sais que moi je n'oserais jamais te toucher sans ton consentement. Mais je me sens à deux doigts de craquer quand ta voix me libère.

_« Embrasse-moi Drake. »_

Comment te refuser quoique ce soit lorsque tu me demandes avec cette voix-là ? Evidemment, et avec plaisir, que je t'écoute et pose mes lèvres contre les tiennes. C'était doux, peut-être pas assez pour combler mes envies à ton égard, mais agréable. Je continue néanmoins jusqu'à ce que tes joues brûlent autant que les miennes, et là le jeu se retourne contre toi mon petit magicien. Tu as l'air déboussolé et semble vouloir t'enfuir dès maintenant. Mais tu ne peux pas, car tu m'as tiré au-dessus de toi. Tu n'as d'autres choix que de rester là... sans tes cartes. Ça doit être ça qui te dérange le plus : ne pas les avoir près de toi. Ainsi tu ne sais pas comment ça va se finir et ça t'effraie.

Je passe mes doigts dans tes cheveux ainsi éparpillés comme du blé sur mes coussins et ne peux m'empêcher de frôler ta bouche au passage. Tu me regardes un long moment sans rien dire puis, lorsque je recommence, tu attrapes mon pouce entre tes lèvres. Je sursaute malgré moi puis finis par trouver quelque chose d'agréable à cette langue brûlante qui lèche mon doigt. Lorsque tu t'arrêtes, je ressens un froid, mais tu préfères ensuite passer tes bras autour de mon cou. C'est bête je sais, mais je te trouve mignon ce soir. Tu n'es pas inexpressif comme chaque jour.

La couverture commence à glisser sur ton bas-ventre et je préfère la remonter, ce qui te fait sourire. Tu me trouves gentleman. Et je te sens de suite devenir plus agité, à m'embrasser fougueusement. Tu le fais exprès pour te dénuder et me forcer à regarder mais je ne me laisse pas démonter car si ma main dévale le long de tes muscles, tu tressailles et fais tout pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Tu joues Hawkins. Et chaque joueur a ses points faibles. Toi tu as beau bluffer sans arrêt, tu n'es pas prêt à faire tapis.

Mes instincts me crient de te prendre de force. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça. Tu es innocent... Tu es un criminel innocent. Oui, ça ne rime à rien et c'est contradictoire mais toi, tu n'y es vraiment pour rien dans la folie de ce monde. Et si l'on retournait en arrière, j'aurais pu te pourchasser sur tout Grand Line...

_« A quoi penses-tu ? »_

Le son de ta voix me tire de mes affreuses pensées. Je me frotte les tempes et te réponds.

_« Crois-tu que l'on devrait se détester ? _

_-Pourquoi suis-je ici Drake ? »_

Je soupire. Tu changes si facilement de sujet...

_« Tu fais confiance à tes cartes, c'est pour ça que tu es là. Non ?_

_-Non... »_

Je me retiens d'insister. Tu es toujours si énigmatique et refuse de t'expliquer clairement mais j'apprécie aussi cette part de toi. Tu poses ta tête à l'emplacement de mon cœur et je te serre contre moi avec la ferme conviction que c'est ce que tu souhaites. Puis je suis agacé, énervé, exaspéré. Toutes ces émotions rien qu'en voyant que tu avais laissé ta tenue derrière le paravent et que là, tu te rhabilles. J'ai envie de te féliciter Hawkins, d'oser me faire ça. Tu termines et enfile ce long manteau blanc à volants.

_« Je vais retourner sur mon bateau. » _

Comment peux-tu me dire ça si calmement ? Et pourtant je te dis juste « oui ». Comme si je n'en avais rien à foutre. Ta lèvre s'abaisse un court instant et tu passes devant moi en parfait inconnu. Seulement quelques minutes après que tu sois parti, je découvre une carte sous l'oreiller. C'est un as de cœur.

_« Que me réserves-tu... Hawkins ? »_

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**

**_J'écris rarement du yaoi et encore moins sur ces personnages alors donnez-moi votre avis sur le texte s'il vous plaît :)_**

**_Oui... Oui c'est dans le carré juste en bas..._**


End file.
